The success of a toy is measured by how effectively it is able to capture and engage a child's imagination. Toy dolls and play sets, for example, provide a means by which children are able to recreate and adapt real life scenarios in a play setting. Play sets and toys that are able to transform from one configuration to another further engage the child by offering an element of surprise. Such toys have become toy box staples for many children.
Furthermore, as a child's appetite for several different types of toys often exceeds available space or a parent's budget or tolerance for them, toys which are configurable to different forms or uses are desirable. What is therefore needed is a toy that is capable of being configured or adapted to one of a variety of different forms or uses.